


I Hate Birthdays

by Planetargo



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Birthday, Gay Billy Hargrove, Harringrove, M/M, Orgasm, Smut, Steve Harrington - Freeform, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 00:20:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19734595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Planetargo/pseuds/Planetargo
Summary: Billy discovering that he needs to find new friends who aren't Tommy H. and Carol, Because the birthday gift he gets from them must be a joke.





	I Hate Birthdays

Billy Hargrove really needed some new fucking friends. Like, really bad. There was a reason Billy didn't tell people when his birthday was, many reasons. It was a dumb tradition that humans came up with so that that they could be narcissistic for a whole day and get free shit. Billy was never a fan of that. He didn't care about the presents, or the stupid songs they sing. None of that mattered to him.   
And now living in Hawkins Indiana, well it wasn't like he went around with his birth date written on his forehead, which was February 20th by the way.  
He just really didn't give two shits if anyone remembered or not. He didn't need people to point out the fact 'Hey! you're getting older and are closer to death, congrats man!' It made no fucking sense why people would celebrate that.  
Therefore Billy kept that special date to himself.   
Until...   
God he didn't regret anything more than being friends with Tommy H. and Carol. They might have been the most obnoxious people in this shitty town. Tommy was something you only see in fucking movies. The dude never shut his freckled face. Always yapping about dumb shit that always seemed to consist of Steve fucking Harrington. And Carol, talk about cows. She was the biggest of them all. She's fortunate that her boyfriend was as dumb as he was. Even back in Cali Billy had never seen such sluttyness.   
But in the long run it really didn't matter. They were only there for their popularity rank in the school, and Billy guesses he could say the same. It took him a while to realize that he might have only become friends with these idiots just to take them away from Steve Harrington. Its shallow, and he knew that. But something about Steve always picked Billy in the wrong way. He felt this urge, no this need to take everything away from this guy who probably had every thing that Billy didn't. A nice house, lots of friends, pretty girl attached to his arm, loving family, a mom...  
It just pissed Billy off. So he did the best thing he knew how. He takes.  
Billy had never been a very giving person, Not willingly at least. Only when he had to, or owed someone. But he was always better at doing the opposite.   
It wasn't very hard for Billy to sneak in and pull Tommy and Carol away. Around the time Billy had arrived in Hawkins the trio seemed to have a breaking up, only making it easier for him.   
Long story short, It didn't take Billy very long to take control, to have the upper hand.  
It was fun at first. He really did enjoy it while the thrill of being on top was still new, but eventually it got old. The parties, the girls, the booze. None of it was really so enthralling anymore. And once the brightness of his victory had finally wore off he noticed that, Steve Harrington really didn't give two flying fucks, and on top of that now he had two leeches that wouldn't leave him alone. Tommy H. and Carol.  
So, This is how Billy Hargrove is sitting in the school parking lot stuck with the two people he hates most.  
"Nah, I'm serious man! She was all over me! I've never seen Emily act that way in my life, And I've known the girl since I was 10."   
At the very moment Tommy was bragging about some chick who was flirting with him at some stupid party. And why would he be telling us this? Probably something as simple as pissing Carol off.  
"Emily Berns?" Carol questioned, a hand on her hip. Tommy threw the bate, and the look on her face shows that she has been hooked. "Yep, she couldn't keep her hands off me."  
"What a slut bag." Carol spit like poison as she curled in to Tommy's side, trying to comfort herself.  
Billy really was never one for relationships because it meant he would have to deal with shit like this, and if you haven't met him yet, he has no tolerance for it.  
"Whatever. Why were you even at that party in the first place?"  
"It was for someone's birthday. Pretty ass party though." Billy wasn't really listening, never really has when it came to the two of them. But at this moment the couples faces both morphed in to one of realization. As If they just remembered something.  
"Speaking of birthdays, Your birthday is this upcoming weekend isn't?" Carol questioned, acting like she didn't already know the answer.  
Billy's eyes widened as the long forgotten cig in his mouth dropped some ash on to the ground.  
"What?"   
"Your birthday Billy." He continued to play dumb because just maybe, if he got lucky he could get the two of them to move on to a new topic.  
"And?" He raised his eye brows and put his cigarette out on the bottom of his boot.   
"Goddamn, don't act like you don't know what we are talking about, Jesus."   
"I know what you're talking about I just don't fucking care about it. So what if its next week, it's just a birthday. Everyone has one."  
Tommy and Carol both looked at each other, sick smiles creeping up their gross faces. Those dull eyes soon turned to look at Billy and he felt like he was being tested.   
"That's to bad." Tommy drawled, turning to walk to his car. Carol giggled.  
"Why is that?" Billy became even more serious, not liking that fact that he couldn't catch on to what was happening between the couple.   
Tommy was digging in the dashboard of his car looking for something While the cow leaned against the hood of it.  
"It just sucks is all. We put a lot of effort in to it."  
"Into what?" Billy questioned. He would be lying to him self if he said he wasn't a little bit curious of what they were talking about.  
"Your present." She revealed. Her glossy lips stretched across her face. Like she was pleased with her self.  
"You've got to be shitting me." Billy basically groaned and the other two laughed. Tommy closed his car door and held the box behind his back. " I don't want to see so just do yourself and favor and take it back, and get the money you just wasted."  
"Come on Hargrove just open it." Tommy was holding out this time. The wrapping was newspaper which Billy could appreciate the show of effort.   
"Plus, I don't think this is something you can just return." After Carol said that they both started to laugh to their selves.   
"I hate both of you." But Billy took the gift, weighted it in his hands. It wasn't to heavy. felt like the weight of a baseball. Just when Billy took the time to start ripping at the newspaper, Tommy grabbed at his hand.   
"Not here!" He said trying not to break in to a fit of laughter. This made Billy's brows frown. They were really pulling his leg right now, and this was exactly why he hated birthdays. They were so fucking stupid. "Open it when you get home, or alone. Just don't do it now."  
Carol smiled at him, not the least bit innocent.  
And Billy wasn't amused.

***

When Billy left that afternoon he refused to look at the poorly wrapped gift sitting in the passenger seat next to him. He wanted so badly to never mind it, to act like he had no care in the world about it.  
It just that Tommy and Carol made such a big fucking show revolving around the present, Billy couldn't stand it.  
When he pulled in to his drive way no one was home. He originally was going to just open it while the car was still running but decided against it, just incase his dad were to drive up or some shit.  
He harshly grabbed the gift and headed inside straight to his room. After closing the door, and locking it, he sat down on his bed.  
Billy probably looked at the little box for about 10 minuets before finally picking it up. He couldn't understand why he was making such a big deal about a dumb, thoughtless gift from a couple of dumb, thoughtless people.   
Eventually he got over himself and started to peel the paper of the box.  
He hated Tommy and Carol.  
More than he hated anything.  
The whole show they put on was for probably the most stupid thing Billy had ever seen.  
It was a small vibrator. Labeled 'Perfect for women, and men'.  
He just continued to stare at the piece of shit in his hand. The pink and blue box tainting the space in the room. Billy was mad, of course he was, but he would never admit that in the pit of his chest he was kind of disappointed. Because he sort of thought that maybe it was something meaningful to him that came from days of thought and care. But of course out of all things, it was a fucking vibrator for Billy to shove of his ass like some fag.  
He gripped the box tight in his hand and got up. As he was walking by his door he harshly tossed the box in to his trash can by his desk and didn't take one look back as he left.

***

"Happy birthday Billy..." Max said quietly as they were both parting ways to their bedrooms. Billy stood there and looked at her. The redhead had a small smile on her face that radiated kindness.   
It was Sunday night around 10:30, and yes it was Billy's birthday. He hadn't really been home for he was out driving to god knows where to escape this retched day. He didn't want to face people, or hear them say that stupid phrase over, and over again... he just wanted to enjoy his day of aging in peace.  
And when he thought he had finally gone a whole day with out hearing it, he ran into his sister.  
Billy didn't say thank you, he just nodded his head, a simple kind of acknowledgement. Max nodded her head back at him and gave him one more smile before she turned and headed back to her room.  
Billy hated the warm feeling he got when she smiled at him. It was a expression he wasn't quite used to from his sister. Their relationship has gotten better over the last couple months. Why? He had no clue. He guesses that they both have just run out of the fire that caused them to be so mad all the time.  
He walked into his bedroom and let out a deep sigh. Only about half a hour before he could finally forget about his stupid birthday and move on with his life.  
He sat his stuff down and took off his jacket. While undressing he noticed some trash in his pocket. Probably the rapper to a new pack of cigarettes. Right as he was about to throw it in the small metal tin, he noticed the utterly familiar pink and blue box.  
The gift.   
He had long forgotten it. After discovering the content inside the little box Billy couldn't stand to look at it. It had made him so mad, but yet the thing had been sitting in his trash can for about a week.   
He gripped on to the trash in his hand and squeezed tight. He just continued to stare at it. It was mocking him, testing his limits, asking to be opened. He reached in to the bin and picked up the box while letting the trash in his other hand fall to the ground.  
Billy couldn't explain why he was opening it. He had no clue, he just had this sensation of curiousness that wouldn't leave him alone. Maybe he would destroy it, rip it to pieces, burn it, and then give it back to Tommy and Carol. Or, he could just throw it away for good. Instead of letting it sit in his trash can he could take it out back, stomp on it a couple times and then throw that shit in the garbage bin where it belongs.  
But of course none of that ever happened. Instead Billy opened the box and pulled the thing out. It wasn't anything crazy. Just a small vibrator. He held it in his hands and noticed that it didn't have a cord. Wireless?   
He really didn't know what he was doing, why would he be messing with this fucking faggot toy, its a dumb gag gift that he should have thrown away along time ago. But fucking Billy and his goddamn curious mind. It was probably the unknow that made him so interested. The sexual mystery of it.  
Billy would consider him self a sexual person. He enjoyed sex very much, like the openness of it. There were no rules to how connected you needed to be with a person to do it. As long as it was a two way street, anything was possible. But Billy never really experimented. For most his life it had only been girls and his right hand. He had never needed anything else.   
So now looking that the small bullet shaped toy in his hand it opened a gate of wild thoughts that Billy wasn't able to close.  
Strange thoughts like 'Does it even feel good? Does it hurt?'  
He had many thoughts about it. But one main one wouldn't leave him alone.  
Did Tommy and Carol think he was gay? Why would they get him something like this unless they assumed something about his sexuality. He had never given any hints about him liking guys, because he doesn't!   
Billy picked up the toy with its box and all and shoved it in his bed side drawer with a slam.   
It was making him nervous, and scared that he was having all the wrong thoughts. That he shouldn't be contemplating about the gift, or his sexuality or both. Billy just felt overwhelmed over something so simple. So he decided he would just forget about it.

***

Billy couldn't sleep.  
No at all. His mind was moving in so many directions all at once. He thought about school and his grades which were pretty high. He thought about his sister and how their whole reality has changed. He thought about the last time he had sex, and when that was. He also reluctantly thought about Steve.   
That stupid bitch... and his stupid hair.  
He couldn't get his mind to shut up. And then Billy realized. Its been about two weeks since he's jerked one. Two full weeks, which is a long time for a guy. But he didn't really feel horny. He just felt like he needed to get something off his chest.  
Billy laid there with his head on his pillow. And he closed his eyes.   
He wanted to try it.   
His mind wouldn't let him stop thinking about it until he tried it.  
His arm reached over to his night stand with out him even thinking about it. After feeling around he got a hold of the small stick. He couldn't believe he was doing this. The lights were off, and his fan was on so there was some white noise in the room. He doesn't think he could do what he's about to do in complete silence.   
Billy put his hands under the covers and shimmied his boxers down to his ankles, he shivered at the cool feeling of his sheets on his body.  
Now. Billy wasn't stupid. He has slept with enough girls to know that you can't just ram something into a hole that's no where near wet. Not that its impossible, it'll just hurt real fucking bad. It was crazy to him that he was actually preparing for this.   
He always had a bottle of lotion somewhere in his room, because, well you know why. He didn't have lube on him, never really did so he will have to make due with what he's got. He was nervous, really fucking nervous, but not in a bad way. He just wasn't real sure about what was going to happen.  
Billy took the toy and got a couple squeezes of lotion into his hand. The lotion was slick around the plastic which made Billy feel a little more confident about this not completely sucking ass.  
So now came the time when things would actually be getting serious. He lined it up with his hole, and boy was that a strange thing for Billy to do. He was a man and was about to stick something up his fucking ass. At the moment he wasn't hard. It's hard to be... no pun intended. Billy was crossing into some new unexplored territory, he was a little uncomfortable. In a good way.  
He took a deep breath and placed it against him. It was really fucking cold, and wet. This caused him to have another full body shiver. He pushed a little bit at his hole, testing the waters.  
As he pushed it in a little more, Billy found that taking deep breaths helped him. And yeah it did kind of hurt. He was stretching skin and muscle in a place that has only ever felt that when he was taking a shit. Its different when you're forcing something into it.   
The more he pushed the tighter it felt. Billy would shut his eyes tight, trying not to wince that the sharp pain of it. All he could do was continue to breath.  
Eventually it was all the way in, or as deep as it would go. Now for the important step.   
Turning it on.  
He slowly reached his hands down and felt around over the end of it. Once he found the little button he took a second to prepare himself. And then he pushed it.  
"Shit." Billy whispered. It was incredibly strange feeling, it was buzzing through out his whole body, and felt so strong. He just laid there waiting for something. It made his breath shake. He spread his legs a little wider for comfort and just let the feeling come. His dick was slowly getting turned on by this, just the simple act of what he was doing was kind of hot. But for the feeling in his ass...  
"Nnn.." Billy grunted. It was like a sweet pulse inside him, spreading through his body. That vibrator was hitting something inside of him and he didn't know what.   
It was hard for Billy to admit but it felt... good. Really good.  
This new sensation caused him to breath heavily. There was no break though. This consent sweet feeling that kept getting stronger and stronger. It made Billy twitch.  
He twisted and turned just slightly in his sheets, his hands holding tightly at his thighs.  
"Fuck." He whispered to him self. His dick was doing its won think now. Growing with each pulse, standing even taller. If only Tommy and Carol could see him now. But he didn't want to think about that thought.  
His toes curled and his eyes shut tight. He even bucked his hips slightly. Billy had never felt so good in his life. No girl was able to create such feelings in his body, not like this tiny bullet shaped toy. And for a slight second Billy almost thought this could go on forever. But no.  
"Shit, shit." He panted. He could feel it now. The build up of nerves getting ready to explode. He kept bucking up in to his sheets, trying to get some friction on his dick. He hummed in delight.  
He was close. "Yes..." He whispered to him self. It felt like he was saying somethings so sacred.   
Billy gripped his thighs so tight and rolled his eyes to the back of his head. With a final thrust of his hips he came.   
His body shook so fucking bad, like it was his first time cuming in his life. His breathing was rough and all over the place.  
There was a small puddle of cum sitting in the dip of his stomach, and then Billy realized, he came without even touching himself. This could have been the best birthday gift yet.

***

"Billy!" Carol hollered.   
She was the last person Billy wanted to see today.  
"Hey." He responded dryly. No emotion because he didn't even fucking like her.  
"Hey buddy boy, How was the gift? Did you like it?" She questioned, a nasty smile covering her face.  
"I threw it away. Thanks for the fucking shit gift. You guys are assholes." And all this did was get a rising laugh out of Carol. But he was lying.  
That gift was still sitting in the same place in his dresser next to his bed, and it will probably get moved again tonight.


End file.
